Our lives are OVER!
by My Name is Squirt
Summary: *COMPLETE* Courtney's now alone. No Gwen. No Bridgette. No Leshawna. She's all alone. But now she has to see him again.... To make things worst, she has to say one more goodbye.
1. The discovery

"Oh no!" I gasped. "No! No! No!" I was staring down at a pregnancy test, & it was positive... My life was offically over! Trent wouldn't want it! I was sure of it! I dumped him a month ago. Trent... Would he want the baby? I'm keeping it. I've decided that I'm keeping the baby, whether Trent wants it or not. "Hey Gwen! Courtney wants to tell us something!' Trent said, outside my bedroom door. "Kay! Gimme a sec!" I said. I put the test in my make up bag, & left the room. "So... What do you think it could be?" Trent asked. "No idea!" I said.

We all gathered in the dinning room area in playa-de-losers. Courtney was standing in the middle of the room, looking terrified. I sat down in a chair & propped my feet up on the table. Trent sat next to me, & DJ sat in the seat opposite of me. "So... What's the news?" I asked, just a little annoyed. "I've got something to tell you guys!" Courtney cried. "What is it?" Katie asked. "Yeah?" Sadie asked. Courtney sighed. "I'm pregnant." She said. I could hear gasps through out the room. It took all of my strength not to say: "Me too!" But I didn't- Thank God! "Are you serious?!" I cried. "Yes." Courtney mumbled. Uh-oh! I really gotta puke! "Uh... Be right back!" I cried, running to the toilet. Luckilly, no one could hear me puking my guts out.

okay... I know its short, but what do you think? don't worry! TDK will be updated b4 next thursday (9/17/09)


	2. Gwen tells EVERYONE

It had been a week since Courtney told us she was pregnant. I told my mom, grandma, & little brother Keith. They weren't too happy about it, but they got over it. Tonight, Geoff's throwing a party, & forcing everyone to come. When I got there, no one was sitting by Courtney; Duncan was hanging out with DJ & Owen, & Bridgettte was making out with Geoff. So I sat down next to her. "Hey." I said. "Hi." She mumbled. "You okay?" I asked. "No ones even talked to me since I told ya'll about me & Duncan's baby!" Courtney sighed. "I'm sorry!" I told her. "Its okay." Courtney said. We talked for an hour. Turns out we have a lot in common. After awhile, I got mad that people were talking to me, & not Courtney! So I did something about it. I got up, & walked to the center of the room. "Can I say something real fast?" I asked. Everyone looked at me. "If ya'll think you're so great for ignoring Courtney, just because of the situation she's in, then don't even bother talking to me either! Okay?" I paused & sighed. "Because I'm pregnant too." I said it! I actually told everyone what I've been bottoling up for a week! Everyone gasped, & Trent dropped his glass. Courtney was shocked. "Huh?!" I heard her gasp. "You can all get back to what you were doing." I said. Courtney got up, & walked over to me. "You swear to God you're not joking!" She cried. "I swear! I just found out a week ago. I figured I had to tell my folks first, I'm sorry!" I said. Courtney gave me a hug. "Its okay!" She said, letting me go. "My mom wanted to send me to California to live with my dad, & put the baby up for adoption, but my grandma & little brother talked her out of it." I said. "That's what's going on." I added. Courtney smiled. "We're gonna be pregnant together!" She sqealed. She gave me a tighter hug. We started crying happy tears, while everyone was looking at us like we were on crack!

When me & Courtney were done, Trent walked over to me. "Hey." I mumbled. "Hey. Can we talk?" He asked. "Uh, sure." We walked outside. The starry sky was absolutely beautiful! "Why didn't you tell me I was gonna be a father?" Trent asked. He truly looked hurt. "We broke up Trent! I thought you wouldn't want it!" I said. "Of course I want to be apart of my kid's life!" He cried. "I'm sorry..." I mumbled, looking down. "It's okay. So what are your plans?" Trent asked. "My mom wanted to send me to California to live with my dad, & put our baby up for adoption, but my grandma & little brother Keith talked her out of it. I was gonna keep it anyhow." I said. Then, Trent's lips gently pressed against mine. And I kissed him back. I wrapped my arms around his neck, & he wrapped his arms around my waist, bring me closer to him. We made out for ten minutes.


	3. Leshawna finds out, & a new season

The next aftermath was two weeks later. Leshawna was kicked off. She made it to the final four. "Hey ya'll! Leshawna's in the house!" Leshawna whooped, coming out onto the stage. "Hey Leshawna!" Me & Trent said. Leshawna looked at us. "Ooh! You two sittin' by eachother! You either got back together, or lost a bet!" Leshawna sqealed. I blushed; so did Trent. "So Leshawna, how was your time on TDA?" Geoff asked. "It was pretty cool! But I still can't believe Heather's still in the game!" Leshawna growled. "Leshawna! It's not that bad! Maybe she'll lose her eyebrows again!" I cried. Izzy laughed. "So how are the losers?" Leshawna asked. "Good." Owen said. "Gwen's a slut!" Katie cried. "So's Courtney!" Sadie added. "WHAT?!?!?!!?" Leshawna yelped, standing up, looking ready to kill Katie & Sadie. "Leshawna." I said, but she was too angry to hear me. "You DO NOT talk about my friends like that!! You understand me!!??" Leshawna screamed, at a terrified Katie & Sadie. "Leshawna!" I said a little louder, but still unheard. Leshawna was ready to kill them! "LESHAWNA!!!!" Courtney screamed! Everyone- including Leshawna- went silent. "They're right." I said. "What are you talking about?" Leshawna asked. "We're pregnant." I said. Courtney nodded. "What?!?" Leshawna yelled.

Me & Courtney were now four months along, & starting to show. Lindsay had won. **(Dear God!!)** And Chris was now at play-de-losers with Chef. "Hello losers!" Chris said. "Oh shut it Chris!" I snapped. "Chill Gwen! We got good news for ya!" Chef snapped. "What?" Courtney groaned. "You all are going home!" Chris whooped. "Seriously?" Trent asked. "Nope!" Chris added, smirking. "UGH!!!" I yelled. "Instead, we're gonna have a third season!" Chris said. "Total Drama Marriage!" Chris added. "Total Drama what now?" Leshawna asked, confussed. "The rules are simple: everyone will be competeing for $500,000. You will be divided into 11 groups of 2, where you'll act as husbands & wives! The team that last's the longest without filing for divorce, get's to split the cash!" Chris explained. "The couples are: Eva & Ezekiel, Noah & Sadie, Heather & Justin, Katie & DJ, Tyler & Lindsay, Beth & Cody, Izzy & Owen, Courtney & Duncan, Harold & Leshawna, Gwen & Trent, and Geoff & Bridgette. Understand maggots?" Chef asked. I raised my hand. "You know me & courtney are in a little predicament, right?" I asked. "The babies? Yeah we know." chris said. "Okay!" I said. "the season will begin in two weeks, & it can last up to TEN years!' Chris said, walking off with Chef. "TEN YEARS??!!!" Everyone yelped.


	4. Going home

It had been two weeks since Chris announced TDM, & we were all getting ready to leave Toronto. We all got on the plane when Chris announced something. "We're not gonna be filming this season in Canada!" He shouted. "Then where are we going?" Trent yelled. "Temple Georgia!" He said, grinning **(A/N: my home town!!! EEeeeee!!!!!!!!!!) **"I hate you Chris!' I cried. "Why?" Everyone asked. "I live in Temple!" I snapped. "And I don't want to have to expalin this to all my friends!" I added, angry. "How many friends do you have?" Bridgette asked. "Well, there's Ryan, Tory, Lacy, Chelsea, Coby, AJ, Avery, Tayler, Becca, Jeana, Mitzi, Ashley, Brandon, Jenna, Harley, Olivia, Sam, Amanda, Tonya, Sierra, Jonathon, & Desiree." I said, counting off all my friends on my fingers**. (A/N: I listed all the names of my friends, but I changed two of them, AJ & Coby, their names are really Cody &** **DJ...)** "Wow! That's a lot!" Geoff said. "I think you guys will like them." I said. I got my lap top out of my bag, plugged the head phones in, & watched some of my home videos. I started laughing. "What?" Trent asked. I paused it, unplugged my head phones, & restarted the vid. It was just me & my friend Ryan acting really weird. It was around Christmas in the eighth grade. Science class was when we were filming. Soon, everyone was watching the video's, including Heather! Some were videos with me in them, some were with me filming, some I wasn't in at all!

After awhile, some of the campers were falling asleep, so I asked Duncan something, while Trent & Courtney were sleeping. "So Duncan? How are you feeling about you & Courtney's kid?" I asked, leaning over my seat to face him. "I'm terrified! I don't know if I'll be able to raise a kid or not! What if I screw this up?!" Duncan cried, looking terrified. "Don't worry! You'll make a great dad!" I said. "Thanks..." Duncan mumbled. "Campers! We're here!!" Chris shouted, waking everyone up. I looked out the window & sighed. _Here we go... Let's get this over with! _I thought.


	5. Meeting Lacy & Tonya

**(Courtney's POV)**

When we landed, Chef chased us out of the plane, & into the airport. We grabbed our bags. Duncan & Trent were nice enough to carry me & Gwen's bags for us. When we got outside, a van came screetching & stopped with a fault! "God! Lacy! That's the last time you get to drive!" a girl yelled, getting out of the car. She had short dark brown hair, to the bottom of her ears, thin, black rimmed glasses, light tan skin, dark blue eyes, a black Twilight shirt, dark blue jeans, & black flip-flops. She stopped dead in her tracks. "Gwen!" The girl squeeled. "Hey Tonya!" Gwen cried. Tonya gave her a tight hug. Another girl, much larger than Tonya, who I'm assuming is Lacy, stepped out of the driver's side. She had black, curly hair, with blonde highlights, green eyes, light tan skin, & for some odd reason, reminded me of Leshawna. **(A/N: Lacy kinda reminds me of Leshawna.) **She was wearing a sky blue t-shirt, black skinny jeans, black converse, & a navy blue baseball cap, that she wore sideways. "Hey Gwen! Oh, my God! You're pulling a Juno!!" Lacy cried. Gwen's cheeks went bright red! "Well! Get in! Chris & Chef called us to come pick ya'll up! Get in!" Tonya shouted. Everyone got in the van.

Lacy & Tonya drove us to this neighborhood/street thingy.... It had eleven, small, crappy houses. Lacy parked the van, & turned around to face us. "This is where the season will be filmed. Your house keys are in your mail boxes with your name on them. That's how you figure out which house is yours. Any questions?" Lacy explained. "Yeah! Where are we?!" Gwen cried. "About a mile past our school." Tonya said. "Oh... That explains why I don't recognize it; I've never gone past the highschool." Gwen said. "Now out!!" Lacy screamed. Everyone, scared of Lacy, scrambled out of the van. Soon, everyone found their houses. "So princess? What do you think of our "house"?" Duncan asked, using air quotes. I giggled. "It's okay." I said. "So... we might as well get settled." Duncan said.


	6. The first baby

**(_Gwen's POV_)**

The houses.... sucked! But hey! I've lived in worst! Me & Trent had to share a bed! Trent took one look at the bed & said, "I'll sleep on the couch." "No, it's okay.'' I told him. "You sure?'' He asked. I nodded. "Okay." He shrugged. "I'm sorry I got you pregnant." Trent apologized. "Its okay." I said. Trent smiled. "GUYS!! TOMORROW YA'LL START GOING TO OUR SCHOOL!! WHERE YA'LL GET TO SEE THE REST OF OUR FRIENDS, & SEE HOW GWEN LIVES!!" Lacy yelled over a mega-phone. I blushed. "Wanna get something to eat?" Trent asked. "Sure." I said. So we drove to SubWay.

Trent woke me up the next morning. "Wake up Gwen; Time for school." He chuckled. "No! I don't wanna!" I whined, turning over. Trent shook me. "Fine!" I groaned. I sat up, & yawned. Trent left the bedroom, so I could get dressed. I put on a pair of skinny jeans & a black t-shirt. Trent was dressed in his normal clothes. "Wanna know something?" I asked, sitting down at the table that was already there. "What?" Trent asked. "I can take a pretty good guess on who's gonna get sucked into what clique!" I said. "Really? Prove it!" Trent said. "Okay. You, Heather, Geoff, Leshawna, Lindsay, & Justin, I garunte, are **_all_** gonna get in the same group as the populars, Duncan will get into the group of punks that I'm not friends with, Noah & Cody might actually get sucked into **_my _**social group, cause Coby, Ryan, AJ & Jonathon might get along with them. Izzy might also get into my social group, Owen, maybe. Bridgette will either get sucked into the girly-girl group, or mine. DJ will get sucked into my group most likely, & Ezekiel, Beth, Katie, Sadie, & Eva will get sucked into the geeks- unless Lindsay help makes Beth popular." I said. "Wow! Hey! What about Courtney?" Trent asked. "I'm not too sure about Courtney..." I said. "What do you mean?" Trent asked. "Well... Courtney might get sucked into the popular group, but she's pregnant. Most of the time, the girl's that have gotten pregnant have either been in my social group, or a completely different grade!" I said. "Who in your group has gotten pregnant?" Trent asked. "Just Tayler & Becca. Tayler had a little boy named Cameron, & Becca had a little girl named Ashlee." I said. "Wow!" Trent said. **_Honk! Honk! _**"Bus." I said, looking out the window. I grabbed my bag, & Trent grabed his, & everyone got on the bus. "Hey Ms. Strickland!" I said, giving my bus driver a hug. "Hey Gwen! Is it true you're having a baby?" She asked. I nodded. "Aww! Well, best of luck!" She said, smiling. I nodded. I sat down in the very last seat, & Trent sat in the seat across from me. I propped my feet up, so I was taking up the entire seat. After awhile, Avery & Sierra, who ride my bus, got on. We arrived at school, & I went to see my other friends.

**(3 months later)**

Me & Courtney were now seven months pregnant. Eva & Ezekiel were the only one's to have gotten a "divorce". Me & Courtney, according to all my friends, had popped. My friends predicated that I was gonna have a little boy, & Courtney was gonna have a little girl. Leshawna, Trent, Duncan, & all the other girls agree with them. "Hey Tayler!" I said, sitting next to my best friend. Tayler had long wavy black hair, about to her mid back, pale skin, & grayish blue eyes. She was wearing a Paramore t-shirt, light gray skinny jeans, & converse. "Hey." She said. "Can you believe that I'm pregnant?" I asked. "Not really..." She mumbled. "You never seemed like the kind of person to have a baby in highschool!" She added. 'Well you never seemed like the kinda girl to have a baby in middleschool!" I cried. It was true; Tayler hjad her baby when we were in the 8th grade. Becca had her baby last year when we were sophmores. "I know... You're right." Tayler said. "I'm sorry!" I apologized, giving her a hug.

**(1 month later)**

**(Courtney's POV)**

I was now eight months pregnant. I got up to sharpen my pencil in sixth period english, when something happened! "Uh-oh!" I said, looking down. "Courtney? What's wrong?" I asked. "Uh... My water just broke!" I cried. "Oh crap! Duncan!" Gwen cried, running out of the room to get Duncan. "Oww!!" I cried out in pain, clutching my stomach. "Someone call an ambulance!" The teacher cried. Duncan & Gwen ran back into the room. Duncan helped me get to the ambulance, & me, Gwen, & Duncan were taken to the hospital.


	7. The second baby!

**(Courtney's _POV_)**

"Princess... He's so cute!" Duncan whispered, looking down at our baby boy. Yep! That's right! Boy! B-O-Y. Boy! Michael Andrew Cane. He has Duncan's hair & skin tone, but my eyes & nose. "I know! So when do you think Gwen will have her baby?" I asked. ''No clue." Duncan said, kissing my cheek. "Let me see that baby!" "Mom?!" I cried, as my mom entered my hospital room. My mom has dark brown skin, baby blue eyes, & black hair. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a light green blouse, & black raised flip-flops. She ran over & gave me a hug. ''Uh... Hey Mrs. Jake." Duncan waved nervously. "Hello Duncan." My mother said with a smile. "Don't worry Dunc! Mom likes you, Daddy... Not so much." I told Duncan. ''Oh yeah..." He said. "What's his name?" My mom, Anna, asked. "Michael Andrew Cane." I said. "I like Michael; good strong name." Mom comented. "Was daddy happy?" I asked. "He was happy that he has a grandson, just not when he got the grandson." Mom said, sighing. "Oh... Okay..." I mumbled.

**(A month later)**

**(Gwen's POV)**

Lately, I think I've been bugging Trent. The doctor put me on bed rest, so I haven't been in school the past three weeks. Trent also took time off to help me. I've been constantly asking for things, but mainly cravings. Oh crap! My water just broke! "Trent!!!" I screamed. "I'M NOT GETTING YOU NO FUCKING WATERMELLON!!!" Trent screamed back. Ooh! I got up, & waddled to the living room, wearing a pair of black sweat pants, & an over sized black t-shirt. "Gwen... I'm sorry I yelled. I'm tired, &-" I raised my finger to get Trent to shut up. "I'm not hungry." I said. "You're not? Then why'd you yell?" Trent asked. I pointed to my stomach. "Junior wants out." I said. "Huh?" Trent asked, confussed. I glared at him. "Oh.... Oh crap!" Trent cried, getting up. He drove me to the hospital.

**_(A/N: I forgot, EvaxEzekiel, NoahxSadie, HeatherxJustin, & BethxCody have gotten a divorce)_**

* * *

"Ow! Ow! Fuckity ow!! God! When's it gonna get out?!!?!" I groaned, walking around in the hospital gown, since I wasn't dialated enough to start pushing. "You're not dialated enough Gwen." Trent said. "Well, why can't I get that damn spinal tap thingy already?!" I groaned. "Same reason, & doctor's are sadists, who like to play God & watch lesser people scream." "Aahh!!" I cried out in pain, clutching my stomach. "Uh-oh! Hey! Can she get a spinal tap already?!" Trent yelled, leaving the room.

* * *

"Oh..." I cooed, looking at the small bundle in my arms. Trent was sitting in the chair beside me, looking at our daughter. Yep! They were wrong! Courtney & Duncan had a boy, & me & Trent had a girl. Riley Lexi Coop. She looks like Trent. So adorable!!


	8. The babies first few years

**(No one's POV)**

**_(A/N: For this chapter, it'll be in no one's POV, & this chapter is just little fluffy-stuff about the babies first few years.)_**

* * *

"Michael & Riley sitting in a tree, while Courtney's getting her highschool degree!" Gwen said, pushing seven month old Michael, & six month old Riley in the swings, while Courtney was sitting down on the ground, studying. Courtney rolled her eyes.

* * *

"God! Riley! Can't you keep the food **_in _**your mouth?!" Gwen complained to her seven month old daughter. Riley laughed, causing peas to fly out of her mouth, & into her hair, bib, & everywhere else! "Ugh!" Gwen groaned.

* * *

"Michael!" Duncan said, scooping up his nine month old son. Michael was starting to look like his daddy (well, except for his eyes, he had his mommy's eyes.) Michael cooed. "Dada!" He said. "Princess! Come quick!" Duncan hollered. Courtney walked into Michael's bedroom. "What is it Duncan?" Courtney asked. "Dada!" Michael repeated. "Oh, my Gawd! He said his first word! He said his first word!" Courtney squeeled, taking Michael from Duncan's arms.

* * *

Gwen & Courtney were at the park with two year olds, Riley & Michael. Riley & Michael were on the see saw, being moved up & down with the help of Gwen & Courtney's feet. "So, how's life?" Courtney asked. "My "husband"got accepted to be some big motorcycle makers apprantice, or something like that." Gwen rolled her eyes. "Oh..." Courtney said. "I told him, 'T-R-E-N-T, you accept that offer, I want a D-I-V-O-R-C-E." Gwen said. Courtney looked shocked. "I finally got the guts to say it to him!" Gwen said. "Good!" Courtney said, nodding. "And wanna know what he said?" "Huh?" Courtney asked. "He said he wanted one too." Gwen sniffled. Courtney & Gwen stopped helping Riley & Michael go up & down, & stepped away from the see saw. "I'm sorry to bother you with this!" Gwen cried. "Well, what happened?!" Courtney cried. "He says he's been seeing some girl named Aqua. I'm here, raising our kid, & he's cheating on some girl named Aqua?!**_ What kind of name is Aqua anyway?!_**" Gwen cried. "Well Good!" Courtney cried. Gwen looked appalled. "That's good?!" Gwen cried. "You were the best artist in school! Do something with you're life!" Courtney cried. "I'm not as smart as you Courtney!" Gwen said. "Mom... We're stuck." Michael said. "I'll help you!" "Mommy!" Michael yelled. "Michael! Can't you see Gwen has bigger problems!? Be considerate!" Courtney cried. Michael climbed out of the see saw seat, & on to the part between the seats. "Be careful." Riley told him. He scooted down, climbed off, & helped Riley off. "I guess it's just you & me, huh?" Gwen mumbled. "It's always you & me!" Courtney cried.

* * *

Courtney's mom was helping out Courtney & Duncan, while Courtney was studying for the SAT's. But Michael wouldn't leave Courtney alone. "Michael! Mommy has to study! Be quiet!" Courtney groaned, scooping up Michael, & putting him in his crib. "Ugh! Mom!" Courtney cried. "What?" She asked, walking into the room. "Michael won't leave me alone!" Courtney complained. "He's not supposed to; you're his mother!" She cried. "But Ma! I've gotta study, for the scholarship!" Courtney cried. "Courtney! I know you're smart, & you have you're dreams, but you gotta earn a living!" Her mom cried. "The scholarship pays for living expenses." Courtney smirked. Michael farted loudly, & Courtney's mom smelled the air. "I thought I told you to change his diaper an hour ago?!" She snapped. "He loves when you do it!" She added. "But mom!" "Change it!" She snapped, leaving the room. Courtney scooped up her son, & put him on the changing table. "Mr. Stinky-pants!" She growled. "I'm doing everything I canm to get us out of here!" Courtney added. Courtney's mom was dusting when Courtney screamed, causing Michael to scream! "What?1 What happened?!" She cried, as Courtney ran to the bathroom. "What's the matter?!" Courtney walked out of the bathroom, her shirt wet. "He peed in my mouth!" Courtney cried. Courtney's mom burst out laughing, as Courtney ran back in to finish brushing her teeth. Michael trotted out of the room, wearing only a shirt. "Michael. Come on! Come to Grandma!" Michael waddled over to his Granny, & was scooped up. She kissed his head. "Oh! You m,ake your Grandma so proud!" She told him, walking towards the bathroom. "Look! Looky! It's mommy-pee-pee-mouth!" She pointed at Courtney. Courtney gagged.

**_(A/N: Yep! Trent & Gwen broke up again!)_**


	9. Dreams crushed

Courtney was getting ready for her collage interview. "How do I look?" Courtney asked Michael. She was wearing a mid-thigh length purple dress, with black heels, & her hair up. "You look beautiful mommy!" Michael said. "No... Say I look smart." Courtney said. "You look smart mommy." Michael said. "While mommy's being interviewed, you're gona be with daddy while he's at work!" Courtney smiled. "Yay!" Michael squealed.

Courtney took his hand, called a cab, & had it drive to where Duncan was working. (Duncan got a job fixing houses.) "And when we're done, maybe we'll go have a celebration!" Courtney said. "Al? Where's Duncan?" Courtney asked his boss. "You tell me." He said. "What?!" Courtney snapped. "He comes & goes as he pleases." "Ooh!! I can't believe this! Come on!" Courtney groaned, dragging Michael back to the taxi. "But I wanna stay with daddy!" Michael complained. "Well daddy's not here!" Courtney snapped.

Courtney & Michael entered where the collage interviews where being held. "I wanna play!" Michael whinned. "You'll play later!" Courtney groaned. "I wanna play!"Michael repeated. "I've called you here for two reasons. One was to meet the girl who wrote that trumendus essay. There are only seven girls being offered this spot. You should be very proud to be in that group." The old man, who was interviewing Courtney, said. "I am." Courtney said. "I want to give this to someone who will not only gradute, but will go on to graduate school. And not someone who will get..." The man trailed off, looking at Michael. "Distracted?" Courtney asked. "Yes." The man explained. "You can trust me. I finish everything I start. If you give memy masters degree, because nothing stands in my way." Courtney said. "Okay then... We'll call you, when we know." The man said, standing up & shaking Courtney's hand. "When will you know?" Courtney asked. "Uh... Two weeks." He said. "Please don't make me go crazy for two weeks! Mr. Price.... I'm not gonna get this am I?" Courtney asked. "I'm sorry, no." He said. "N-O. No." Michael said, earning a glair from Courtney.

The taxi dropped Courtney & Michael off at the set. When Courtney was paying, Michael ran over to Duncan. "Daddy!" He cried. "Hey buddy!" Duncan said, giving his son a hug. "Hey give uncle Geoff a hug." Geoff said, giving Michael a hug. "Hi uncle Geoff." Michael said. Courtney stomped over to Duncan. "Hey hottie!" Duncan said, checking out Courtney. "What's wrong?" He asked as Courtney glared at him. "What was today?" Courtney asked, crossing her arms. "Uh..." Duncan trailed off. "Most important day of my life?" Courtney added. "Oh Courtney! I'm sorry!" Duncan apologized. "Where were you?" Courtney begged. "I was-" "No, where were you?" "I was-" "No! Where were you?" Courtney asked, begging. "I forgot." Duncan said simply. Courtney scoffed. "You forgot? You forgot?!" Courtney yelled, shoving Duncan, hard. "Haven't you ever had a dream?" Courtney asked, tears in her eyes. "Yeah." Geoff mumbled. "SHUT UP GEOFF!!!!" Courtney screamed. "I woke up this morning, thinking my life would be different. Now it's four in the afternoon, & I'm just another angry house wife, YELLING AT HER HUSBAND, IN FRONT OF THE ENTIRE NEIGHBORHOOD!!! YEAH!! THAT'S ME!!!" Courtney shouted to the rest of the campers that were still in the season. (When Gwen & Trent broke up, Gwen stayed at the set, cause she had no where else to go, so they let her stay.) "You look smart mommy. You do! You really do!" Michael said, trying to make his mother feel better. "Court, the whole college thing, it'll work out." Duncan said. "No. It won't. And I'll just have to adjust." Courtney said, sulking to the house. Duncan, frustrated, kicked the trash cans. "Whoa!!" "DUNCAN YOU'RE CLEANING THAT UP!!" Gwen shouted.

You see, it wasn't Duncan's mistake, but it was Michael's simple pressance at the age of three, forever crushed all of his mother's dreams.


	10. A birthday & a goodbye!

Courtney did eventually do what her mother had avised; get a job. She was now working at the local burger joint in Temple. Michael & Riley were now five years old, & starting kindergarden, which earned their mother's a break. "Hey Court." Gwen said, walking into Courtney's job place. "Oh, my God! What did you do to your hair?!" Courtney cried. "Dyed it back to my natural hair color. You like it?" Gwen said. Gwen had dyed her hair back to it's natural dirty blonde color. "Hell yeah!" Courtney cried. "So what's up?" She added. "Eh... I figured since Riley was at school, might as well get away from the set." Gwen said, plopping onto an empty table. "Cool." "Hey blondie! Get off the table." A middle aged bald man said to Gwen. "Excuse me?!" Gwen snapped. "You know what?! I was thinking of ordering a couple burgers, but nevermind! See ya Court!" Gwen said, getting up. Gwen turned back around. "Hey, if you want, I can pick up Michael from school, knowing Duncan will probably forget." Courtney laughed, as Gwen left the burger joint.

* * *

**(2 years later)**

It was Michael's seventh birthday. Everyone was celebrating. They invited friends & family from every TDI camper. "They're playing kick ball. Wanna play?" Gwen asked Riley. "Okay!" Riley squealed, as Gwen handed her a ball. Tyler walked over to Gwen. "Hey Gwen. How would you like a job? $150, just to use your oven!" Tyler said. "Tyler, I'm not gonna let you use my oven to dry weed." Gwen said, crossing her arms. Tyler sighed, rolled his eyes, flipped Gwen off, & walked off. Gwen rolled her eyes.

Inside, Courtney was talking with Michael. "Look Michael! That's $20! Do you know what you can buy with $20?" Courtney said, as Michael took out a $20 bill from his birthday card. Michael shook his head yes. "My parents were always buying things that I hated. But the card is the real present. It's a plan for your life. Here, I'll read it to you." Courtney took the card from Michael's hand. "Dearest Michael..." "Mom." Michael looked at his mother. "Okay, you know what, go play!" Courtney said, as Michael ran outside to play with Riley. "Hey Riley." Michael said. "You two be careful." Gwen said, walking inside. "The card was the present?!" Riley cried, flabbergasted. "She said it was a plan for my life." Michael said, the ball in his hands. "She's weird!" Riley cried, as her & Michael ran off to play.

"Hey Gwen! I gotta show you something!" Courtney said to Gwen, as she opened up the fridge. She took out a choclate cake, with the words **_HAPPY BIRTHDAY MICHAEL!!! _**written on top. "Oh wow... Did you make that?" Gwen asked in awe! "Yep! It took me all night! Do you think Michael will like it?" Courtney asked, setting the cake on the table. "He'll love it!" Gwen cried. "Hey Courtney!" A female voice called from outside. Courtney walked outside & saw Bridgette. ''Hey Bridge!" Courtney said, giving her a hug. "What's up?" She added. "Me & Geoff are engaged." Bridgette said, holding up her hand to show Courtney her ring. 'you're pregnant." Courtney said. "No." Bridgette said. "Me & Geoff wanna get married for real, so we're quiting the show, & going back to Canada." Bridgette explained. "Aww!" Courtney said, giving her another hug. "Ooh! There's something else I need to tell you, before you hear it from someone else!" Bridgette said. "What?" Courtney asked. "I'm going to collage!" Bridgette said. "Huh?!" Courtney gasped, sadness in her voice. "Yeah! Geoff's dad is some big wig in Toronto, got me a scholarship & everything!" Brigette said. "Holy shit! It's Jackie-o!" Gwen said, stepping out side. "Gwen! The divorce'!" Bridgette cried, giving her a tight hug. Bridgette got in Geoff's car, their stuff packed in the trunk. "Bye! I love you! I'll call you when we get to Toronto!" Bridgette yelled, waving good-bye, as Geoff drove off. "Bye guys!" Geoff hollered. Courtney's eyes started watering, as her best friend & her fiance' drove to Canada.

**(A/N: HaroldxLeshawna, DjxKatie, & IzzyxOwen are the only one's left.)**


	11. Another sad goodbye

"Duncan?" Courtney asked. "Yeah?" He asked. "Can we go back to Canada?" Courtney asked, hopefully. Duncan turned to Michael, who was sitting next to him on the couch. It had been a week since Michael turned 7. "You wanna go to Canada?" Duncan asked. "I wanna go if you wanna go." Michael said. Duncan sighed. "Okay. Let's go to Canada!" He said. "Yay!!" Courtney screamed, jumping on Duncan's lap! "Oh!!" Duncan groaned. Courtney kissed him on the cheek.

"Duncan! Don't forget to buy baby asprin for Michael!" Courtney hollered, as Duncan left the house. Duncan yawned. "Baby asprin! Got it!" He said, walking off. He seen DJ & Owen. "Hey! You two seen Tyler?" He asked them. "Nope." DJ said. "Sorry." Owen added. Duncan continued walking.

Half an hour later, the phone rang. Courtney answered it. "Hello?" She asked. "Courtney. It's Duncan. You better get over here." Chris said over the phone. "Kay." Courtney hung up, & took Michael over to Chef & Chris's place, about a mile away.

Chris opened the door. "Hey. Is everything alright?" Courtney asked. Chris sighed. "Duncan's downstaires in the basement with Chef." Chris said. "Okay. Can you watch Michael?" She asked. Chris nodded. Courtney walked downstaires to the basement. Duncan was sitting on a couch. "What's going on?" Courtney asked. "Your husband has something to tell you." Chef said. "Courtney... I don't know how to tell you this..." Duncan trailed off. "What?" Courtney asked. "I've been smoking heroin. I blew all our money on it. Even the money for Michael's baby asprin." Duncan said. "For how long?" Courtney asked. "I dunno." Duncan said. "No, for how long?" Courtney repeated. "Two years, October 31. Haloween. Remeber when Michael was a monkey?" Duncan asked. "I can't believe it! Of all the horrible things you could possibly do-!" Courtney was interupted when Chef dragged her to a corner of the room. "Listen Courtney! I know Duncan screwed up! But that kid needs a dad! This is his dad! Now Duncan's gonna be sick for awhile. Me & Chris are gonna take care of Michael for a little while-" Courtney interupted Chef. "I don't need your help; I can take care of my own kid!"

* * *

Duncan was laying in his & Courtney's bed. He was really sick! "Okay Duncan. I cleaned out the trash can. Do you need to puke again?" Courtney asked, walking to Duncan. Duncan pushed away the trash can, & threw up on the sheets! "Oh this is so gross!!" Courtney groaned. "Oh God! Please Courtney!! Kill me!!!!" Duncan cried. "Okay! But be quiet- you'll scare Michael!" Courtney said. "Is dad okay?!" Michael yelled from his bedroom. Courtney ran over to his room. "What's your favorite song?" She asked. "The Gummie Bear Song!" Michael said. Courtney ran to the living room, pressed play on the c.d. player, & Gummie bear started playing. She ran back to michael's room, & started dancing. Michael was laughing & clapping as his mom was acting silly. ''Ooh! Scoot over." She said, walking over to his bed. She layed down & sighed. "I need a break between rounds." Courtney said. "PRINCESS!!!!! TURN OFF THAT GUMMIE BEAR SONG!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S NOT HELPING!!!!!!!" Duncan yelled over the loud music. Courtney groaned. "Sorry you didn't get to go to Canada." Michael said. "It's okay." Courtney said.

Courtney woke up on the couch the next morning. She saw Michael making some cereal. "What are you doing?" Courtney whispered. "Making you breakfast." Michael said. "Aw! Thank you!" Courtney whispered. "Why are you whispering?" Michael asked. "Cause I don't wanna wake your dad up." Courtney said. "He's not here; he left." Michael said. Courtney got up, calling Duncan's name.

Duncan came home on his motorcycle hours later. Courtney was sitting on the front porch, waiting for him. "Court-" Duncan started, but Courtney stopped him. "Don't. Just go." Courtney said. "No!" Duncan groaned. "You say you can change, & I won't hold that against you. But if you stay, & ruin our lives... Do you wanna live with that?" Courtney asked. "No!" Duncan sighed. He walked inside & walked to Michael's room. "Hey buddy!" Duncan said. "Hey dad! You going somewhere?" Michael asked. Duncan nodded. Michael smiled. "Can I come?" He asked. Duncan shook his head. "Why not?" Michael asked. "your ma doesn't think I should be around you anymore." Duncan said, tears watering his eyes. Duncan walked over to Michael. "Michael. You're gonna hear some bad things about me. But only 2 of the 3 things are gonna be true. So, when you hear something **_really _**bad, I want you to think, that that's the one time that they're wrong. Okay?" Duncan said, giving his son a hug. Michael hugged his dad back. "I love you daddy!" Michael started crying. "I love you too!" Duncan said, crying as well. He let go of Michael & left the room. "Dad! Dad! Wait!" Michael ran to follow his daddy. He ran into the bathroom to get his tooth brush. "Michael, you can't go with him." Courtney said, as Michael ran outside. "Michael!" Courtney cried. She followed him outside. Michael ran to Duncan's Harley. "Dad! Wait!! I wanna go with you!" Michael cried. But it was too late; Duncan was already gone. "Michael...." Courtney said. "Leave me alone. LEAVE ME ALONE!" Michael yelled, loud enough for everyone to hear. "I'll leave you alone if you'll just get out of the street." Courtney said. Michael turned around, & walked back to the house. He slammed the door shut, & started sobbing. Courtney closed her eyes, & stood outside for the rest of the night.


	12. The saddest goodbye yet!

"Let us in! Riley's freezing!" 12 year old Michael yelled, throwing a snowball at the front door. "I'm not cold." Riley said, a snowball in her hand. Michael glared at her. She handed him the snowball, & he threw it.

Inside, Courtney & Gwen were talking. Gwen had come up with a plan. "Okay! I've got the perfect plan! This is gonna get you & Michael out of here, this is gonna get me & Riley out of here, & I won't have to ask my ma for money!" Gwen said. Courtney smiled. "When we get to New York, I'm gonna find the richest guy in the city, & we're gonna live in a pent house, & you're gonna be a famous author, & we're gonna have book signing parties." Gwen said. Chris & Chef drove up to Michael & Riley. "Hey kids!" Chef said, as he & Chris stepped out of the car. "Hey Chef!" Michael said. "We figured we'd come visit." Chris said. "Does your mom care that you're throwing snowballs?" Chef asked. "Our mothers went to the store. They won't be back for a very long time." Riley said. "Well is that so?" Chef asked. Chris laughed. Him & Chef were about to leave, when Michael stopped them. "Chef? Mom's inside drying weed." Michael said. Chef & Chris looked at eachother.

Courtney was sitting in a jail cell. A cop came up to her. "Cane. You made bail." He said, letting her go.

Courtney & Gwen were back at her place. Courtney went to the kitchen sink, & took out a pan. "They took it! They took all the money I was saving to get to New York!" Courtney cried. "They didn't take it; I used it to bail you out." Gwen said. "What? Why didn't you borrow it from your mom?!" Courtney cried. "My ma wouldn't even bail me out! Did you want me to leave you in there?" Gwen cried. "No. So who bailed you out?" Courtney asked. "Keith." Gwen scoffed. "Keith? But I thought your brother wasn't talking to you anymore." "Yeah well, he rode into town on his big white horse to save the family name. But I had to make him a deal. Since my ma hates me, & my Granny died when Riley was 6, he wants to take me & Riley back to Nevada with him. He says he'll take care of my rent, & food, & anything I want, if I don't..." Gwen trailed off. "If you don't what?" Courtney asked. "If I don't see you anymore." Gwen said. "But I'm gonna tell him no way tomorrow! I'll... I'll... I'll..." Courtney put her finger on Gwen's lips & smiled.

The next day, Gwen & Courtney were standing out infront of Gwen's mom's house. "Well... I guess this is good-bye." Gwen said, tears in her eyes. "Yeah... I guess so." Courtney said, tears going down her face. "So where you gonna live?" Courtney asked. "About an hour south of Las Vegas." Gwen said, smiling. Courtney laughed. Gwen gave her another hug. "Call me when you get there. Okay?" Courtney said. "Okay." Gwen said, tears falling off her face. "Come on Riley. It's time to go." Gwen said. She kissed her hand, & put it on Courtney's heart. "i love you." She said, giving her another hug. "Good luck!" Courtney said. "You too!" Gwen cried, going to her brother's car. Riley kissed Michael on the cheek, & ran to her mother. "Bye Michael." Gwen said. Michael waved good-bye. Keith started up the car, & drove away. "Come on Michael." Courtney said, whiping away tears. Michael got in the car, & they drove home.

On the way, Michael told his mother something. "Mom? I need to tell you something very important." Michael said. "What?" Courtney asked. "You gotta promise you won't get mad, or else I'm not gonna tell you." Michael sad. "Okay." Courtney sighed. "I told Chef." Michael said. "You told Chef what?" Courtney asked. "I told him you were inside drying weed." Michael said. Courtney gasped, & pulled the car over. "Why?! Why would you do that?!" Courtney yelled. "I don't know..." Michael said. "No! You don't ruin everyone's lives & then say "I don't know"! Why?!" Courtney yelled. "I was gonna use that money to get us out of here! Congradulations! You just ruined our lives! And worst of all, Gwen is gone! Because of you! I have no one now..." Courtney yelled at her son.


	13. The final goodbye

**(_8 years later, New York City_)**

36 year old Courtney was standing on a street corner in New York city in the middle of winter. She had a box in her arms full of stuff. A station wagon pulled up, & opened the door. "Four hours late. I'm not complaining, but this is so unlike you!" She told the driver. "I know. I'm sorry." 20 year old Michael apologized. She put her stuff in the back seat, & got in. Michael drove off. "I'm gonna be come." Courtney said. "Yeah... Right." Michael rolled his eyes. "I am!" Courtney cried. "Ooh! I finished the dedication." Courtney said, pulling out a manuscript from the box. She opened it & read the dedication. "Of all the men in my life, there's finally one I can trust. Michael, this book is for you." Courtney closed the manuscript, turned to her son, & smiled. "Mom... Don't take this personally, but... Don't dedicate your box to me." Michael said. "Why? Is something wrong?" Courtney asked. "Well, I was thinking of transfering collages, & I'm thinking that Virginia might be nice-" Courtney interupted him. "No. No. You have two more years at NYU, & then you'll be a collage graduate, & you'll have the life I always dreamed of." Courtney said. Michael sighed, & rolled his eyes.

An hour later, Michael pulled into a diner. Him & Courtney walked in. Courtney ordered two cups of coffee to go, & went to the bathroom, while Michael made a phone call. "Hello?" A female voice over the phone asked. "Hey." Michael said. "Michael! It's so good to talk to you! Did you tell your mom?" 20 year old Riley asked over the phone. "Uh... She wasn't too happy... But I've got the perfect plan!" Michael said. "What?" Riley asked. "You transfer here!" Michael said. "Ugh! Michael!" Riley cried. "I'm screwing us up!" Michael groaned. "No, no, no, no, no, no! Michael! You've been raising her your entire life! You deserve to be young! We deserve to be young together!" Riley cried. "You're amazing." Michael said. "No I'm not!" Riley sighed. "I'm furious at her!" She added. "I gotta go. I love you." Riley slammed the phone, ending the call. Courtney exited the bathroom, & they left.

Soon, they pulled up to a trailer. They got out of the car, & walked up to the trailer. Courtney knocked on the door. "Just a second!" A female voice yelled. A dark skinned woman in a purple robe, with a cigerette, opened the door. "Yeah?" She asked. "Does Duncan Cane live here?" Courtney asked. "And you are?" The woman asked. "Courtney." She said. "Hey! It's for you! Come on! Get dressed!!" The woman yelled. "Okay!" A male voice yelled back. "Come on in." She told Courtney & Michael. The walked in. 36 year old Duncan came out of the bedroom. He had long hair, no green in it, & some stubble. "Hey..." Duncan said. "Duncan. It's me... Courtney." Courtney said. "Hey! Courtney! It's me! Duncan!" Duncan cried, with a goofy smile on his face. (he's high...) "Hey man." Duncan said to Michael. "Duncan. This is your son Michael." Courtney said. Duncan's eyes widened. "Oh! I almost forgot! Princess, this is Shirley, Shirley, this is my first wife, Courtney." Duncan said. "Hello." Courtney said. "Charmed.'' Shirley said. Duncan showed Courtney & Michael to the couch. "So, why are you here?" Duncan asked. "Okay, well... For the past 4 years, I've been writing a book. And I finished it. And someone wants to publish it. But, since its a small publishing house, & you're in so much of the book, they need you to sign this release form, or else they can't take the risk publishing it." Courtney explained, handing Duncan a slip of paper. "Ther's talk about you & drugs, & illegal acts. It's not pretty." Michael said. "Okay." Duncan picked up a pen, & was about to sign, when Shirley stopped him. "Duncan! Duncan! Stop!" Shirley said, taking the pen out of his hand. "What?" Duncan asked. "She wrote a book, & you're in it, & she's gonna get rich!" Shirley said. "Shirley? What are you talking about?" Duncan asked. "I'm asking how much money do we get?" Shirley said. "What?" Duncan said. Shirley turned to Courtney. "$100,000." Shirley said. "What?!" Courtney screamed. "Duncan! Did I ever ask for a dime of child support!?" "Get out." Shirley said. "Come back when yo have some money for us." Shirley added. Courtney stormed out of the house. Michael sighed, & followed her. "I can't believe him!" Courtney complained. "Mom... Can you act like a good mother for two minutes, while I just take that all in!" Michael cried. Courtney stomped off. "Where are you going?" Michael cried. "You're gonna have to live with that, for the rest of your life!" Courtney yelled. "I'm not coming after you!" "Good!" Duncan chuckled. Michael turned around & saw his father, with a trash bag in his hand. "She hasn't changed much." Duncan said, laughing. "Everything's always happening to her. No one else." Michael sighed. "Hey. I signed that paper. Shirley thinks I came out here to take out the trash & say good-bye. But I also came out to give you the paper." Duncan said. "Okay." Michael said. "She's watching from the window. Don't look. So, I'm gonna hug you, & slip it into your coat pocket. Kay?" Duncan said, walking towards his son. Michael nodded. Duncan hugged his son, & slipped the release form in his pocket. Michael hugged his dad back. He left, & went to look for his mom.

He found her at the fishing docks. "I was a good mother. No, I was a great mother! For what I had to do to keep you in one piece!" Courtney cried. Michael scoffed. "Who says I'm in one piece?" He asked. "You're the most normal person I know." "Normal?! Did you know Riley came to New York two weeks ago? It's Riley who wants me to transfer! She wants me to enroll in her school. But here's the funny thing, she thinks that she can't make me happy, & damnit, she's the best thing in my life! I'm just incredibly screwed up! So just to clearify, I blame you!" Michael cried, tears going down his face. "When does this job ever end?!" Courtney yelled, looking up at the sky. "This is a job to you?" Michael asked. "Well what do you think it is? A calling?" Courtney asked, tears in her eyes. Michael walked over to his mom, & gave her a hug.

"Mom? I can't go right now! I'll leave tomorrow!" Michael cried. Him & Courtney were at her apartment. "If you don't leave now, you never will." Curtney said. "Ill be fine." She added."But what about my apartment?" Michael asked. "I'll take care of it." Courtney said. "Now go!" Coutney cried. "Kay."Michael said. "Before you go. Does Gwen know about you & Riley?" Courtney asked."Yeah. She thinks its wonderful!" Michael said. ''Gwen! I just talked to her on the phone two days ago! She's supposed to be my best friend!" Courtney cried, as Michael drove away. "Bye mom!" He said. "Bye!" Courtney waved. She walked into her apartment, & closed the door.

**_The End_**


End file.
